Demon's lullaby
by Yamitsuki No Kitsune
Summary: Blood flows as battles wage around us. A single voice is heard throughout the noise, weapons fall as vengeful spirits calm from this heartfelt prayer, this entrancing melody, this Demon's Lullaby... Begins at chapter 23 of the original manga.
1. Chapter 1

_Demon's lullaby._

_Tsukune's thoughts (italic)_

_**Moka's thoughts (bold italics)**_

_bubblegum princess's thoughts (italic underline)_

_My heart resounded in my ears, the blood pumping through my head. Pounding, crushing till all rational thought left in my overcrowded mind. All I wanted was the pain to end, for this need this compulsion to cease. Blurred figures lay before me yet one stands out above the rest, instinct drives me forward seeking a release from this torment. My jaw quivers in anticipation as even then my throat burns with the heat of a thousand stars. The figure moves. A new feeling floods through me, familiar but the memory lay pale in comparison. Survival fought against hunger, both of my needs competing against each other. In the end self preservation proved greater than simple thirst. Funny how just a second ago the feeling was all I could think about. My body moves through practised motions against this enticing opponent, the one who fights me with anger and hate though I feel her hate is not for me but for herself. Horror and shame, that once lay buried beneath arrogant pride, now lay bare before me, her eyes showing the true emotions bearing upon her soul. Her strength falls to herself loathing and I gain the upper hand forcing her to her knees. I lower my head to her pale neck, shrouded by glistening silver locks that while so shadowed before now seem so vivid. My newly materialised fangs scrape gently teasing, revelling in the way she shivered from my touch. I rear back ever so slightly in preparation to take my fill of the woman before me when that all too familiar fear blares up with vengeance giving a far different message. Run. This is a opponent who sees me as nothing but an incompetent insect as he strides towards me with brisk confident strides, that eerie smile never once faltering. Black ribbons ensnare my prey. He appears before me, living up to his names as the exorcist he slams the holy relic upon my forehead forcing the pain back. My memories return. I see the one I hold closest covered in wounds, her hair mated with water and blood, her blood, revulsion consumes me as my consciousness fades completely._

14 hours later

Light pierced through the window, illuminating the dreary white room that held our unfortunate hero turned demon. A young nurse entered the room her light green hair shimmering in the sun, her steps hesitant and unsure. The feeling of pure malice that the room held had her shivering, she steadied herself and reached the bedside. Glancing down towards the restrained boy she saw glowing crimson eyes holding her gaze. A quiet voice entered her ears, soft yet oozing power.

"What is your name?" he asked his gaze unflinching as he looked to where the nurse stood paralysed in fear. She closed her eyes and in a terrified voice answered the young man before her.

"A-Anna. My name is Anna" he then turned his eyes from her to the I.V that was transferring fresh blood into his system. Her knees buckled beneath her as a breath she had been holding escaped.

"Well... Anna could you please unhook that tube and place it in my mouth" he said his gaze drifting back to her as he smiled a grin that on any other would send someone running in fear yet Tsukune made it seem reassuring. The nurse stood on shaky legs and did as he asked, carefully keeping her hands away from his mouth as she did so. HE quickly drained the bag of the crimson treat letting the tube he used as a straw fall limply from his mouth. "Thank you" was all he said before closing his eyes and drifting back into unconsciousness.

2 hours further.

Tsukune awoke to silence. His body restrained more so than before as the restraints covered his wrists, legs and chest leaving little to no chance of movement. His crimson eyes sought out the other occupants of the room. Ruby Tojo lay in the corner of the room sleeping the black bandages that his restraints were made of lay loosely wrapped around her arms. Akashiya Moka lay on the bed opposite his her silver hair glinting in the sunlight as she read a book the Rosary that held her sister personality resting on her thigh restricting her power by a lesser amount than when it is fully active. Shirayuki Mizore and Kurono Kurumu lay on the bed furthest from him Kurumu's face resting on the taller snow girls bust. Sendo Yukari lay at the foot of the bed with her head resting on the succubus's thigh. The pre-mentioned vampire's eyes hadn't left her book so she was completely unaware the former humans eyes had opened slightly. The book in her hand he recognised as his copy of 'Fallen' by Lauren Kate. A story of forbidden love between an Angel and Human, _how fitting, _her face was slightly scrunched in concentration. He smiled gently.

"It is a beautiful story, isn't it?" It was an odd sensation but his voice was deeper and seemed to echo lightly with each word spoken.

"It is. I find it odd that Tsukune would have such a book" she spoke softly, not bothering to look up. _She doesn't recognise my voice any more _he realised. It was a touch disheartening but he accepted it as his previous tone was timid compared to the bass tone that now left his lips. His soft smile morphed to a small smirk as he decided to humour her.

"Maybe it gives him hope in his witless attempts to get a vampire such as yourself to love him? Or maybe he just loves reading romance novels" he paused for breath and observed her body stiffen. "but enough of this. Isn't the more important question as to WHY you are holding MY book. The one I left inside MY bedroom?"

The book fell to the floor with a small thud, the ornate cross landing softly on top it. Her seep ruby eyes finally turned to the only male within the room. Her eyes were dark, it seemed she hadn't slept since the incident, tears lay in the corners of her eyes. The vampire, in the private of the hospital room, had let her tears fall, something she hadn't done since her mothers disappearance. A hand covered her mouth as she chocked back a sob.

"Y-Your awake." she stuttered. Then her face flashed red her head drooped covering her eyes with her bangs. She stormed over to the boy and slapped him! A red imprint appeared on his face but he didn't seem affected, his eyes did soften though, he had been expecting this. "How dare you! How can you sit there calmly after what happened! After what I did to you..." the last part was spoken as a whisper full of internal loathing.

"Stop it Moka." he said firmly. "This wasn't your fault, it was me who made you do this. I could have left, but I didn't. It was me who forced my self between you and Midou not you! So stop!" He was enraged at her. _This is my fault. She will not just sit there and hate herself, I will not allow it._ His aura that he had been suppressing in his calm state now spilled out, knocking the vampire backwards and causing his bindings to dissipate as the energy they were made of was forced away from him. He sat up and grabbed the stunned vampire by her shoulders and brought he jaw to his neck gently pushing lips against his collar. He continued in a much softer tone. "Moka, I can't imagine my life without you. Both of you, mean everything to me and if you will have me I wish to spend what remains of my life with you."

Moka was stunned into silence, her heartbeat erratic and a blush stained her pale cheeks. His outburst had awakened the other occupants of the room and he placed a finger to her lips as she went to give him her reply. "Think about it first, both of you, I will talk to you tomorrow."

Ruby was the first to move her black bandages whirling round his wrists and dragging them behind his back the second binding was secured over his mouth preventing him from biting or talking for that matter. Kurumu moved next dragging Moka away from him as Mizore encased his body in ice up to his waste. Yukari stood with her wand ready to defend herself if necessary.

Just then as if he had been watching everything, which he probably had, the headmaster had walked into the room his holy yet terrifying presence drawing attention from all the occupants of the room. "How are you Tsukune-san." He spoke an uncomfortable echo accompanying every note.

Tsukune looked the at the man as the black ropes burned away and the ice encasing him shattered under his malicious aura. He looked relatively un-fazed by the attack by his fellow club members. He clenched his jaw a few times before bringing his gaze to the box the young nurse, he recognized her from earlier as Anna, was carrying. And only then did he give his reply.

"Thirsty".

This is the first chapter done! Yahoo! So please come tell YamiTsuki how it turned out or ill get sad...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I own nothing but my own fragile,unstable mind.

_Demon's lullaby._

_Tsukune's thoughts (italic)_

_**Moka's thoughts (bold italics)**_

_bubblegum princess's thoughts (italic underline)_

_now to review the last chapter. Tsukune is not more stronger than Moka, more powerful yes, but not stronger his strength is unrestrained and as such can break his bindings but in a battle against them he would lose,badly._

Chapter 2

"Thirsty" The ghoul stated to the robed man his dark crimson eyes switching from the sealer to the young nurse beside him. The life fluid he craved emanating a sweet yet slightly bitter smell. He knew why it appeared bitter as the blood packs where nothing compared to the donors behind him, but he was in control he was not a beast and he refused to act like one. He would be satisfied with the lifeless liquid, for now anyway.

"What have you done with Tsukune" the darker shade of the duet asked. Her eyes glaring at her love interest as though he could be sent to the final circle of hell and he still wouldn't suffer enough,he had expected this. So like with the silver goddess he decided to play with his succubus.

"What you ask I have done nothing with Tsukune-san he stands before you." in a overly theatrical gesture, he pointed to himself and smiled his unique smile. "I am right here Kurumu, and I'm not going anywhere."

The young bluenette seemed to stumble in her resolve at the smile and gave a quick glance at the vampire for reassurance. All it took was a quick nod from the girl and the dam broke the newborn ghoul was swamped by the female members of the news club, tears fell as each of them expressed their relief that he was OK. This was soon broken up as the headmaster cleared his throat gaining their attention.

"_As glad I am to see my student healthy and of coarse sane" _he spoke his voice once again echoing despite the quiet tone._"I would like to enquire as to why you are not a degenerate ghoul as many have been before you when exposed to vampire blood."_

The boys happy yet calm expression morphed into a face contorted in sadness. Quickly schooling his features he turned to the assembled girls and told them he needed to speak to the headmaster privately. Many protests where made and even a threat by the resident vampiress but eventually they accepted. The exorcist an the ghoul then relocated to the headmasters office where the boy spoke a single word that gained Mikogami's full attention.

"Akasha."

Yes this is a teaser. Why you may ask is cause I'm evil,muhahaha.

Expect the complete chapter in the next 2 days or sooner.


End file.
